Doppelganger in the middle
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Klaus kidnaps Elena, and has wicked vampire sex with her.. soon it turns into a threesome. Elena likes being the Doppelganger in the middle


**Doppelganger in the middle**

**Summary: **Klaus kidnaps Elena and forces her to have sex with him, little does he know she loves it. Threesome. Elena gets stuck in the middle of two Originals and she loves it.

**M rating (definitely) If your not old enough, exit is stage left. **

**Blame this on my sick and horny mind. If you don't like Smut/ Lemons/ Sex with more than one person ~ this is your time to back out. **

She shifted, waking up on a long cushioned back seat of a car, this was not where she fell asleep last night. She remembered that she fell asleep on her bed - how did she get here? She opened her eyes only to close them as the morning light hit them. The car suddenly pulled over and she kept her eyes closed, hopeing that the person would leave and she'd have a chance to run. Why the hell was she always being kidnapped? Her hopes failed when she heard the door that was by her feet opened. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw two things. That she was naked and _Klaus was staring at her predatory - heated. _He smirked at her when she made herself get wet on the toy he put inside of her. She tried to move away but found she couldn't, looking up she saw her hands bound to the car door.

"No getting away, my precious doppelganger." He took advantage of her distraction and settled himself in between her legs, that were also bound. He took his time, taking off his leather jacket and shirt, showing off his muscular build and his abs. Then took off his shoes, socks, pants. She widened her eyes at his size, and he smirked, not missing it. Damon didn't touch her, he knew, and Stefan was to much of a weak person to give her what she wants. He'd be delighted to _help _her out. He thought for a second that he should just rape her leaving her broken or leave her unsatisfied - needy for more - but it will be so much better to rub it in when she starts to regret it. Something to hold over _The Scooby Doo Gang _before he kills them all. To let them know that she knew what real pleasure was like and had known it from the enemy that wants to kill her. Maybe, he won't kill her after all.

"What do you want, Love?" He said hotly in her ear as he touched the toy that was outside of her, flicking it lightly for added pleasure, and smirking when she moaned.

"You." His eyes widened at her request, before he pulled back and looked at her with weary eyes. He expected the usual Petrova Attitude. Something like _'For you to get off of me.' _She decided that if she was going to have sex with Klaus, she was going to enjoy it.

"Be rough with me." Elena breathed out, her smell thickening the air as she grinded on his cock, "Oh fuck. Stefan wasn't ever rough with me. Leaving a poor girl unsatisfied." She pouted, doe eyes looking at him in fake innocence, before threading one hand around his neck, "You aren't going to leave me unsatisfied - _are you?_"

Looking at her, judging if it was a trick or not, but the unadultered lust was there and very real.

He smirked deliciously at her before taking the dildo out and putting two thick fingers into her tight passage, smirking wider as she moaned loudly. "Why would I do that, Love? You want it rough? All you had to do was ask. Stefan is a bunny eater. Me? I'm not afraid to bite." He dragged his fangs against her throat, slipping them in as he slipped his thick ten and a half inch cock into her tight and wet entrance. The bite only made it more pleasurable, marking her as hers, literally. She was his mate now, he could feel their souls intertwining. He guessed it wasn't that bad - being mated to her - because it's amusing to see how feisty she can be.

He took his fangs out of her and licked the blood trail down to her breast. Taking one nipple in his mouth, one hand played with the other while his other hand went over her clean shaven sex to rub her slit as he kept pounding into her.

As she orgasmed, he then flipped her over onto his lap and shoved his cock in her unprepared ass, showing her who she belonged to, making her shift and lean forward, trying to fight it.

"Never took a cock that big in your ass? After a while the pain will go away and you'll _love _it." He forced her back and wrapped his strong arms around her, making her unable to move, making her shiver. He kissed his way up to her left ear and slipped his tongue into it, making her shiver more, "I _promise._"

He forced her body up and down on his cock, and soon true to his word, it felt so good. The pain and pleasure making her wetter that she already was. He narrowly missed her head as she threw it back over his shoulder, and spread her legs so they were on either side on his legs. His hands attacked her clitoris, one rubbing her slipper folds while the other went to work at her pussy.

"Niklaus why do you always get the Doppelgangers?" A male amused voice said from the side of the car, Elena froze and was surprised when Klaus didn't. She moaned loudly when he got rougher.

"Go, can't you see I'm busy, Kol?" Elena was turned on by how irritated his tone was, and he made a point for his now wet fingers to grab her breasts, shaking them to prove his point. The Salvatore Brothers always babied her or treated her like she was a toddler, it felt good to let loose in temptation.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to see a man that had to be related to Klaus, smirking deviously at her as he took in her jigging breasts, between her open legs that Klaus made a point to keep forced open, then settled on her bite mark.

"Yes," He said teasingly and mockingly, "_Very _busy."

"Then go, Kol, you have someone else to bother?"

"I rather not, brother. Not when you have a Petrova human succubus there that your shagging." Kol took in her wide surprised eyes, "You didn't tell her?" He smirked and ended mockingly, "Poor _thing._"

Elena groaned as Klaus was harder, closing her eyes as his hands were still on her breasts, using them as leverage to bring her down on him. Suddenly she felt three male fingers thrust themselves rough in her pussy, making her moan.

"Kol." She heard Klaus's voice held a warning.

"She's your mate now, I know." Then she arched her back helplessly, her breasts against his chest, when Kol bit her other side neatly. Suddenly she felt complete, and he snickered when she shivered. "And now she's mine as well."

"Kol!" She heard Klaus growl, predatory, "You wanted nothing to do with Katerina, why do you want Elena?"

"Katerina annoyed me. But her" Kol shoved his cock in her pussy, laughing deliciously as she screamed in pleasure of being so filled, "Never had a threesome?" He then responded to Klaus, "She likes it rough. She's a hellcat that just needed to be unleashed. I just so happened to want a piece. Unlike Katherine, she's much more feisty." He moved his mouth to her right ear and while pounding into her hot passage he whispered hotly into it, "Your gripping me like a vice, Baby. So fucking hot." He shoved the juice covered dildo in her mouth. "That's it, take it." He smirked at her when she got wetter. She liked dirty talk. Kol licked his lips. Oh the fun they could have.

Elena was reminded of that childhood game Caroline, Bonnie, and herself used to play - Monkey in the middle. She never liked that game, always being forced to be in the middle since she was the shortest. Yeah, they cheated. But _**Doppelganger in the middle **_she liked, loved, and wanted more.

"The Salvatore brothers couldn't satisfy her. I decided to _help _her out." Klaus said hotly in her left ear, speaking to Kol.

And Kol said in the other ear, "Oh well. It's their loss, _Elena._"

She shivered as he purred out her name, making a rough thrust as he said it.

It wasn't long before she orgasmed, and Kol pulled her head onto his lap while Klaus pulled her legs onto his lap. They both rubbed her sore human body until she fell asleep. They would have to change her soon, they can't let her die on them. They both looked at each other and smirked both thinking the same thing.

_This is going to be a fun eternity._

**Please review and tell me what you think? Thank you. I had so much fun writing this. I envy her sooooo badly. *drowns in a puddle of drool***


End file.
